Skills
Introduction to Skills Welcome to the next step in creating your character and bringing them to life in the world of Star Wars The Lost Saga. This game is loosely based upon dice in the form of the 1d100 system. The system is relatively simple, you have 100 points to distribute amongst the skills. When you put points into the skill it increases the roll bonus that you have when you need to roll it, for example: Sallashaka has 10 in Persuasion, he attempts to talk to a random NPC to convince them to do something for him. The NPC will have a DC that Sallashaka has to meet to allow him to convince them to do it. Sallashaka will then roll 1d100+10 to see how well the NPC will respond to what he's trying to command. Helping with the Dice As you may wonder there are quite a few interesting things with the dice besides the fact we follow the 1d100 system. There are such things as that the most important thing to remember is that there are certain rolls you can get that will increase or decrease your roll by a certain amount. Those rolls are 1, 2, and 3 with 98, 99, and 100 on the other end. Gaining a Natural, which means to get the roll without bonuses, can be either good or bad in those cases, the 1, 2, and 3 are rolls that are considered 'botches', while the 98, 99, and 100 are considered to be Critical Rolls. Each one adding on different numbers of rolls. *Rolling a natural 1 will net you a hefty -30 penalty to your roll. These are considered serious botches and might land you a injury if hit. So be careful! *Rolling a natural 2 will net you a decent -15 penalty to your roll. These are considered annoyance botches, and are very unlikely to net you an injury, though still not very fun. *Rolling a natural 3 will net you a mediocre -5 penalty to your roll. These are considered small botches, and can not get you an injury, but might wind up humiliating you in some way. *Rolling a natural 98 will net you a mediocre +5 boost to your roll, this is considered a small boost and a mediocre achievement that might gain recognition. *Rolling a natural 99 will net you a pretty awesome bonus of +15 to your roll total. This is noted when you excel at what you were doing and you might gain recognition for this. *Rolling a natural 100 will net you a godly bonus of +30 to your current roll total. This is when you go over and beyond everything that you expected in what you were doing showing excellence. Synergy In this game, aside from the normal roll, there is a such thing as 'Synergy'. What is synergy you ask? Well Synergy are ways to boost your bonus to your roll by taking half of other skills that have -something- to do with the skill you are rolling for. How you get this together is simple, you take the highest roll and apply it as a full number, then take the other skills that have something to do with it and divide it by half rounding down, and then apply it to your roll to increase it! Interesting isn't it? Here is an Example: Sallashaka wants to persuade someone to do something as before, this time the DC is a little higher then he feels comfortable just rolling persuade. So he then puts his Charisma skill and Force Persuasion skill to work, due to it synergizing with Persuasion. His persuasion skill is 15, and both Force Persuade and Charisma are 10. You take the Persuasion skill and apply the full bonus of fifteen, and then take Force Persuade and Charisma and divide it by 2, that makes their addition 5, so now instead of rolling 1d100+15, he rolls 1d100+25 increasing his chance of a better roll. Thats all there is to it! Limitation to the Force There are some people who are attuned to the force, but do not have the training or mentality to progress farther in the force then a Jedi or Sith. These people are usually force sensitive and can find themselves able to use a basic amount of the force but not a majority amount of the force. Down below you will see a skill called 'Force Sensitivity', this decides how in-tune with the force you are. However, without Jedi/Sith training you can not go over the HALF WAY point of your Force Sensitivity. Also the Force Sensitivity skill can not be trained, period, by anyone but another Jedi, who is Master Level... This skill can not go over 10 and its done this way because the force based skills are a Jedi/siths strong point, much like the Information Network is the Agents strong point, while the Squads are a soldiers. Here is an Example: Da'phne who is a smuggler, has a 10 in Force Sensitivity, because of that -none- of her force skills can go over +5. Its really simple. Forms Though forms are skills, we can not allow just anyone to have them. They are superior trained skills that are only accessed by Jedi and those using Lightsabers. When using forms you synergize with any basic combat action and some specialized actions like defending against others or blasters, the most specific one being the Soresu style. There will be a page dedicated to explaining forms and their specific uses and in reading it, I hope that you will find out what it synergizes with. Do try to remember that this is also another Jedi/sith specialization, normies are not allowed to have them. You may find information on forms in this location: Forms Lightsaber Limitations There is one final limitation to those without Jedi/Sith training. I know by now you're probably like: WE HAVE NO FREAKIN' FREEDOM. Well its all for canonality and to make you have the best Star Wars experience ever. As you know, Lightsabers are specialized equipment used by the Jedi/Sith. They are trained from a young age to use the lightsabers to the maximized level. Normals, without said training, are obviously not going to use it as well as a fully trained Jedi or Sith. However, we are not mean, we will allow you to train in using a lightsaber. However there are massive problems with this. These include: Jedi thinking you are sith, Sith thinking you are Jedi, Sith targeting you for making a mockery of them, and the most likely result of cutting something off or killing yourself during training. Do keep in mind that characters may NOT start with lightsabers period unless they are Jedi/Sith. Skill Rank Information You may notice that out by each skill there is a symbol, be it a dash, plus sign, or Asterisk. Each one represents a Rank, or Level, of the skill in question. The higher the rank the more it'll cost to upgrade at the beginning, and during training. The ratios are quite simple to understand and in understanding them you'll be able to create your character to better suit your needs. Do remember though, that skills can not go over 20 at the very beginning. The ratios are as so: Low Tier Skill (-) = 1:1 Point Ratio Medium Tier Skill (+) = 2:1 Point Ratio High Tier Skill (*) = 3:1 Point Ratio Here is an example of how to handle the Tier skills and their ratios: You start with 100 points. You take the skill Swords, that is a Low Tier Skill at (-), you decide to put 10 points into it, with a 1:1 Point Ratio you only spend 10 points on it. Then you move on to One Handed Melee, which is a Medium Tier Skill at (+), you decide to put another 10 points into it, but because of the 2:1 Point Ratio you have to fork over 20 points instead of 10. Then you decide to go to say, Lightsabers which is a High Tier Skill at (*), you decide to put 10 points into that, but due to it being a 3:1 Point Ratio you spend a total of 30 points instead of 10. This way we don't have gods in awkward tiers. Skills List Combat *'Hand-to-Hand(+):' Covers rolls for Hand-to-hand combat (Synergies: All Hand-To-Hand Combat skills) **'Echani:' Discovered by the Echani as one of the oldest Martial Arts in the Galaxy. Covers Hand-To-hand Combat v Hand-To-Hand Combat Offensively. (Synergies: H2H, Strength) **'Forbelean Defense:' Forbelean Defense was made as a defensive Martial Arts, used to combat all forms of defense against everything but force users. Hand-To-Hand Defense V. Combat (Synergies: H2H, Stamina) **'Teras Kasi:' Teras Kasi was developed by the followers of Palawa to combat against Jedi and Sith. This style combines force based abilities with martial combat to fight against Force based users. (Synergies: H2H, Force Focus.) **'Galactic Wrestling:' Galactic Wrestling is a universal wrestling combat form capable of being learned by everyone. Unlike the other Hand-To-Hand combat skills, this skill focuses on Grappling. (Synergies: H2H, Strength) *'One-Handed Melee(*):' Covers all one handed Melee weapons (Synergies: All One-Handed Melee) **'Blades(+):' Blades cover all forms of bladed weapons such as sword or Knife, depending on which you are using! (Synergies: One-Handed Melee, Knife, Sword) ***'Knife(-):' Knives are obviously one of the smaller and weaker of the bladed weapons, but they happen to be fast! This skill covers the art of knife-wielding. (Synergies: Blades, One Handed Melee) ***'Sword(-):' Swords are probably one of the most used things in the star wars-verse, Vibro, Electro, there isn't anything this skill can't help with. (Synergies Blades, One-Handed Melee) ***'Vibro(-):' Vibro weapons are specialized weapons coated in Vibranium that vibrates at a high velocity to cut through almost any known substance. There for they require this skill to be used. Can also be used to combat Lightsabers. (Synergies: All Vibro Weapons) ***'Electro(-):' Electro weapons are specialized weapons that have an electrical generator built into them to deal electrical damage every strike. Can be used to combat lightsabers as well, but require this skill to be used correctly. (Synergies: All Electro Weapons) *'Lightsaber(*):' Lightsabers are some of the most complicated weapons to use, they have their own center of gravity as well as the ability to slice and cauterize with one swoop. Very dangerous to those not trained, its a highly valuable skill. (Synergies: All Lightsaber Skills, One-Handed Melee, Blade) **'Double-Bladed Lightsaber(*):' Double-Bladed Lightsabers require a good deal more focus then a normal lightsaber due to their being two blades going at the same time and it being used a Bo-Staff-esque way. (Synergies: Lightsaber, Staffs, Two-Handed Melee) **'Short Lightsaber(*):' Shorter then a normal lightsaber, for those who are a bit shorter then a normal human like race. Example: Yoda. Can be used a bit easier then a normal lightsaber for those of normal size but a bit awkwardly. (Synergies: Lightsaber, Blades, One-Handed Melee) **'Lightsaber Whip(*):' A lightsaber Whip, while not as strong or able to cut easily like a normal lightsaber, can be used in different forms to deal more damage over time rather then just decisive blows. (Synergies: Lightsaber, Whip, One-Handed Melee) ***'Dual Wielding(*):' A much, much harder form of lightsaber combat, using dual lightsabers. This is much harder then normal because it requires more focus and as such requires its own skill. (Synergies: Lightsaber, Two-Handed Melee, Blades) *'Two-Handed Melee(*):' Covers all forms of Two-Handed Weaponry. (Synergies: All Two-Handed Melee) **'Bludgeon(+):' Covers all forms of blunt weaponry, used to bludgeon people into submission or death. (Synergies: One/Two-Handed Melee, Clubs, Staffs, Whips) ***'Clubs(-):' Clubs are hulking pieces of metal or wood that can be used to crush things. Heavy, and hard to use. (Synergies: One/Two-Handed Melee, Bludgeon.) ***'Staffs(-):' Staffs are two handed weapons that can be used in a flexible type of way. Fast, Accurate, and pretty quick to bludgeon someone they can be extremely deadly. (Synergies: Two-Handed Melee, Bludgeon) ***'Whips(-):' Whips are lithe, quick, and lethal in the right hands. While not exactly having the crushing power of a Club, or the mutli-bludgeoning skills of a Staff, Whips can attack multiple times and deal lashing damage. (Synergies: One-Handed Melee, Bludgeon) *'Firefight(*):' Covers all forms of guns from Machine Pistols to Grenade Launchers. (Synergies: All Gun Skills) **'One Handed Guns(+):' Covers all one handed guns (Synergies: All One Handed Guns, Fire Fight) ***'Machine Pistols(-):' Machine Pistols are small guns that fire in bursts or Auto-fire. Their like Machine Blasters except much smaller and can be duel wielded. (Synergies: One-Handed Guns, Firefight) ***'Pistols(-):' Pistols are single shot guns that can be dual wielded. (Synergies: One-Handed Guns, Firefight) **'Two-Handed Guns(+):' Covers all Two Handed Guns (Synergies: All Two-Handed Guns, Fire Fight) ***'Machine Blasters(-):' Machine Blasters are the assault rifles of the Star Wars Universe. (Synergies: Two-Handed Guns, Firefight) ***'Single-Burst Blasters(-):' Single-Burst Blasters are the Single-Burst AR's of the Star Wars Universe. Used to decide what your roll with SBB's are. (Synergies: Two-Handed Guns, Firefight) **'Marksmanship(*):' Marksmanship covers all forms of long range rifles, such as Rifles or Sniper Rifles. (Synergies: All Rifles, Fire Fight) ***'Rifles(+):' The ability to use things such as hunting rifles, and other forms of rifles from close or medium range. (Synergies: Firefight, Marksmanship) ****'Sniper Rifles(-):' Sniper Rifles are specialized Rifles that tend to have scopes that focus on long to extremely long range, a Favorite of Imperial Agents. (Synergies: Marksmanship, Rifles, Firefight) **'Heavy Ordinance(+):' Heavy Ordinance are the massive cannons that people carry around that cause things to mostly go boom. (Synergies: Firefight, All Heavy Ordinance Skills) ***'Assault Cannons(-):' Assault Cannons are massive cannons that are more like Gatling Guns. They shoot a ton of bullet sat enemies and most enemies don't live to see the light of day. (Synergies: Heavy Ordinance, Firefight.) ***'Grenade Launchers(-):' Grenade Launchers are as the name suggests massive guns that fire off huge grenades that go boom! Very handy when you want to destroy things. (Synergies: Heavy Ordinance, Firefight, and Explosives OR Grenades) *'Throwing Weapons(+):' Throwing Weapons, is as the name suggests, a skill based around throwing weapons such as Grenades, Knives, C4, the works! (Synergies: All Throwing Skills) **'Grenades(-):' Grenades are spherical weapons that when thrown explode doing a variety of different things, some different types of Grenades include: Concussion, Frag, and Flash Grenades! (Synergies: Throwing Weapons, Explosives.) **'Throwing Knives(-):' Throwing knives are exceptionally deadly, and accurate weapons when one learns how to wield them properly. (Synergies: Throwing Weapons, One-Handed Melee, Blades, Knives.) **'C4(+):' The exceptionally deadly C4 Explosive, powerful enough to destroy an entire building with just four of them, and a car with one of them. The thing is a miniature atom bomb. (Synergies: Throwing Weapons, Explosives, Arming) **'Nets(-):' The art of throwing nets to capture things, quite simple really. (Synergies: Throwing Weapons) **'Rope(-):' The art of throwing rope, can also be used to tie rope, make rope baskets, whatever you want really...rope...roperope... (Synergies: Throwing Weapons) Attributes *'Athletics(+):' Athletics are your overall ability to do things involving your body, such as Running, Jumping, And generally anything else. (Synergies: All Athletic Skills, Agility) **'Freerunning(-):' Freerunning is the art of expressing yourself in your environment without limitations: It is the art of movement and action. (Synergies: Agility, Athletics) **'Gymnastics(-):' Gymnastics is the performance of exercises requiring physical strength, flexibility, agility, coordination, and balance. (Synergies: Agility, Athletics) *'Agility(+):' **'Placeholder:' *'Fortitude(+):' **'Stamina(-):' *'Strength(+):' **'Lifting(-):' *'Awareness(+):' **'Spot(-):' **'Listen(-):' *'Willpower(+):' **'Morale(-):' Knowledge *'Medical(*):' **'First-Aid(+):' **'Surgery(+):' ***'Heart Surgery(-):' ***'Brain Surgery(-):' *'Chemistry(+):' **'Bio-Chemistry(-):' *'Computers(+):' **'Slicing(-):' **'Programming(-):' **'Electronics(-):' *'Mechanics(*):' **'Vehicles(+):' ***'Engines(-):' ***'Spaceship(-):' ***'Speeder Bikes(-):' ***'Hover Cars(-):' *'Piloting(+):' **'Navigations(-):' **'Complicated Flying(-):' *'Reactors(+):' **'Nuclear(-):' **'Fission(-):' **'Fusion(-):' **'Thermal(-):' *'Explosives(+):' **'Disarming(-):' **'Planting(-):' Crafting *'Armormech(-):' *'ArmsTech(-):' *'Artifice(-):' *'Biochem(-):' *'Cybertech(-):' *'Synthweaving(-):' Gathering *'Archaeology(-):' *'Bioanalysis(-):' *'Scavenging(-):' *'Slicing(Gathering)(-):' Diplomacy *'Charisma(*):' Charisma is the overall charm that your character has, everything from looks, to vocals, to downright sexiness, or scariness. (Synergies: Every Charisma Skill, Force Persuasion) **'Persuasion(+):' Persuasion is the ability to persuade someone with your voice or body. Are you Suave? This is your skills. (Synergies: Intimidation, Seduction, Bartering, Charisma, Force Persuasion) ***'Intimidation(-):' Intimidation is how Scary you are, and how well you are able to Intimidate people into doing what you want out of fear. (Synergies: Persuasion, Charisma) ***'Seduction(-):' Seduction is the art of using your beautiful body to coerce people into doing things for you, at any and all costs. (Synergies: Persuasion, Charisma) ****'Bartering(-):' Bartering is a form of persuasion built around merchants and other sellers of wares. Used to get better prices when buying or selling! (Synergies: Persuasion, Charisma, and Intimidation OR Seduction) Force *'Force Sensitivity(*):' *'Force Persuasion(+):' **'Mind Speak(-):' **'Receptive Telepathy(-):' **'Projective Telepathy(-):' *'Force Sense(*):' **'Force Comprehension(-):' **'Comprehend Speech(-):' **'Psychometry(+):' ***'Precognition(-):' *'Force Focus(+):' **'Force Jump(-):' **'Force Run(-):' **'Force Listening(-):' **'Force Stealth(-):' *'Force Power(+):' **'Force Push(-):' **'Force Pull(-):' **'Force Throw(-):' *'Force Healing(+):' Forms *'Shii-Cho(*):' *'Makashi(*):' *'Soresu(*):' *'Ataru(*):' *'Shien/Djem So(*):' *'Niman(*):' *'Juyo(*):' Other *'Stealth(-):' *'Disguise(-):' *'Armor Training(-):' *'Shield Training(-):' *'Sleight of Hand(-):'